


One Week

by Fabrisse



Series: The Great War [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Intercrural Sex, M/M, oxford style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the one week when they share equal rank, Eggsy and Harry share so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during my story "The Great War."

Eggsy found that being a lieutenant colonel wasn’t much different from being a major, the exception being the reports which were needed weekly at headquarters. There were other reports to be kept daily, though only sent up to back the official report he’d written.

Harry walked him through the proceedings in what had been the lady’s study, the desk small forcing them to sit closely. It was the second day of reviewing the procedures, and Eggsy’s mind wandered briefly. 

Harry smiled at him and said, “Tea is in order, I believe. Must keep sharp, especially with something so dull.”

“It ain’t the comp’ny, ‘Arry, I promise.”

“I find the company most enjoyable myself.”

Harry started to go toward the breakfast room where tea kept going all day. Eggsy grabbed his sleeve, and Harry sat back down. “Yes?”

“Our rooms is right next to each uver. Can I come to you tonight?” 

“You truly are brave.” He glanced at the door. “It would be better if I came to you. If I’m seen then I can be passing along information forgotten earlier or something like that.”

“Leavin’ after’s the dangerous bit, ‘Arry.”

“Let me take the risks for once.”

“Come to me, ‘Arry, it’s all I ask.” His voice was low and tremulous.

“I shall, Eggsy.” Harry’s voice was just as soft. He spoke in his normal tone. “Tea, definitely.”

***  
It was just after eleven and the hallway was deserted when Harry came out of the bathing room. He walked toward his own room and opened the one just before his own. Eggsy was reading by the only light in the room and his face lit up when he saw Harry.

With just a glance to make certain no one was about, Harry closed the door. Eggsy raised the blankets on the empty side of the bed, and Harry smiled as he walked over and slid under the covers. 

“I feared you wouldn’t come, and all I’d have tonight was The Story of an African Farm to keep me company.”

Harry stroked the back of his hand over Eggsy’s cheek. “You have the most eclectic reading habits.”

“Roxy recommended it. I quite like Lyndall. She don’t wait on men to save her or think for her. Kinda like Roxy herself.”

“Very much like Roxy.” 

Eggsy slid down, deeper under the covers and leaned in for a simple kiss. “I ‘aven’t had much chance to do more than stroke anover man off, an’ that only once or twice, but anythin’ for you, Harry.” He kissed Harry again and let himself be pushed back into the pillows with Harry above him.

Harry found he kissed as innocently as a child, soft pressures, shaky breaths, his hands unsure where they could touch. “Are you sure, Eggsy? Really certain?”

“I don’ know when it happened, but I know I love you. I want every way we can love each other, ‘cause we may not get the chance again. This week, we’re the same, you an’ me. ‘f they catch us, well, it won’t be as bad as it could be. An’ at least I’ll have known what it was like with you.”

Harry brushed his lips against the younger man’s forehead half benediction, half exploration. “I…”

“You don’ need ta say nothin’, Harry. I got eyes, and I can see how you look at me.”

“Like a hungry man wanting his dinner?”

Eggsy laughed quietly and shook his head.

“Like a man in love?”

He bit his lip and gave a curt nod. “Least, that’s what I hoped it meant.”

“I don’t know when it happened either, but I know you take my breath away.” He kissed his way down Eggsy’s neck and relished the whimper it elicited before licking a long stripe up his carotid and whispering in his ear, “May I open your shirt? Mine?”

“Yes, Harry.” He trailed his fingers artlessly up the back of Harry’s neck.

He had them bare chest to bare chest very quickly and Eggsy arched up into the sensation as Harry slowly taught him how to savor kissing. He parted Eggsy’s lips and flicked his tongue between them waiting until Eggsy got up the nerve to try it back, then capturing his and flicking the underside until Eggsy squirmed. It didn’t take long for Eggsy to learn how to distract Harry with his mouth and his hands roving over all the bare skin he could reach.

Harry slid one leg between Eggsy’s and heard the soft gasp against his ear as their stiff pricks met through the cloth of their pajamas. 

“Oh, god, Harry. This is … “ He reached up and pulled Harry down into a bruising kiss, turning them so Harry was beneath him. “What’s next, my handsome soldier?”

“I can show you how we did it at university.”

“Gonna teach me to fuck like I’m educated an’ all?” He smiled down fondly and then began to nibble at Harry’s clavicle.

“Do you have anything slick? We don’t need it, but it does feel better.”

“Got some petroleum jelly in me kit.”

Harry stroked a finger down his nose. “Perfect, my lovely boy.”

Eggsy ran quickly to his kit and pulled out the jar. He was shivering by the time he climbed back under the covers and Harry held him closely to warm him.

Harry said, “I should have had you take off your pajama trousers while you were up.”

“Cold as it is? The bits you’re most interested in would’ve fallen off.”

Harry kissed his hand and said, “This is the bit I’m most interested in,” as he placed it over Eggsy’s heart. He stroked the hair back from his forehead and said, “Your brain is a close second.”

Eggsy took Harry’s hand and guided it down to his cock. “And this bit?” 

Harry was enchanted to see him blushing. He said, “Definitely in the top five.” He squeezed lightly and savored the low moan that came from Eggsy.

“Yeah, mebbe I shoulda taken it all off.” He scrambled for the flies and said, “You, too, right?”

“For what I have in mind, it would be best.”

They divested themselves quickly and then huddled quietly beneath the covers, kissing like they had all the time in the world.

Finally Eggsy said, “What did ya have in mind?”

“Open your legs?”

Eggsy smiled warmly and let his thighs part. Harry slathered a two fingered scoop of the jelly on each thigh and spread it a little toward the crease of his groin. The little bit left on his fingers, he spread on Eggsy’s cock. 

“Now press them together.” When Eggsy did, looking a little puzzled, Harry tried to slide his cock between them, just under Eggsy’s own prick and balls. 

“I get it,” Eggsy said. He opened them just enough for Harry to slide between them and tightened them again. He was gratified by the deep moan Harry sang into his ear. “Yes, Harry, god, I can feel you against me balls.”

Harry’s hips stuttered forward but he stopped to kiss Eggsy again. 

“Harry, move.”

He thrust between tight thighs, feeling the slow drag of Eggsy’s prick against his belly. 

Eggsy began to mewl and pant quietly as Harry rolled his hips. Eggsy found his own hips jabbing upwards, trying to find friction against Harry. His hands roamed down Harry’s back and rested on the globes of his ass, feeling them bunch and relax with every stroke. His hands were slick from the thin sheen of sweat forming between them.

Harry propped himself up just enough to insinuate his hand around Eggsy’s cock. He began to move it in a tight circle, counterpointing to the movement of Eggsy’s hips.

“I’m close ‘Arry.” His lips were brushing over Harry’s shoulder. 

“Hush, my lovely boy. We don’t want anyone to know.”

Eggsy bit his lip and nodded, his head moving back and forth against the pillow as the sensations built up in his body. 

“Bite my shoulder, if you need to keep from yelling.” Harry captured his mouth again, speeding up the movements of both hand and hips. He could feel it, that slight flare and thickening and when Eggsy bit his shoulder, sobbing with pleasure as he spilled over Harry’s hand, Harry joined him in ecstasy.

***  
They slept close for a few hours until Harry woke and checked the time. 

Eggsy smiled at him blearily. “Wish you could stay,” he said a little wistfully.

“I want to. But I want to be able to have tomorrow night and the night after, and we can’t if we’re caught.”

Eggsy nodded and sat up to kiss him deeply. “Don’t let no one see your shoulder. I bit deeper than I thought.”

“I’d wear your mark proudly if I could.”

“I know you would, Harry.” He claimed one last gentle kiss. “I want every night we can have, too. Just sorry I didn’ have the courage to ask you for the first night.”

“Oh, my love.” Harry kissed him. “I have so much I want to teach you.”

“Oh, my lover, I have so much I want to learn.” 

Harry smiled at him as he finished dressing. He listened at the door before opening it and glancing out. He headed toward the loo to have a reason to be wandering, and then went back to the cold sheets of his own bed. As he drifted to sleep, his last thought was a prayer: “Please, God, let him live.”

***  
On the Saturday, Harry stepped to the General’s waiting car and accepted Eggsy’s salute. “You’ll do well, Colonel Unwin. I’m sure of it.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ll do my best to live up to your faith in me.”

“I don’t doubt it for a minute, Eggsy.” 

He held out his hand, and Eggsy took it. “Thank you, Harry, for everythin’ you taught me this week.”

Harry gave a brief nod and stepped into the car. General King told his driver to take them both to Headquarters.


End file.
